Don't Leave Me
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: A Lucario thinks that the Braixen he has a crush on dislikes him. When he is about to leave her he notices he was wrong. Rated M for lemon.


I'll say that if this story is just a bit worth, it is because my dear Sushi (Eternal Sushi) helped me with it in almost everything…

This Braixen is a semi anthro one, and she is NOT related to any other characters. (So nope, she is not the same Zora than the Zoroark of my fic "Love at First Sight".)

…

It was a winter morning, and it was snowing. The weather was easily under the 0 degrees and with the wind and the snow you could barely see your own nose, and much less walk… Especially if you were wounded like that Lucario was.

With a lot of marks of teeth and with some bad burns he was crawling on the storm, with his mind thinking about nothing but find a cave soon to get some cover during this storm. He had been quite unlucky with that. Without even knowing it, he has been crawling since he was in Eterna Forest and now he was on the Mt. Coronet.

But soon that would change. After a few more hours crawling, moaning in pain and looking for someplace to rest. He finally could see a bright cave. He didn't think it twice and decided to enter on that place, knowing that if it was bright, it was probably because there was a fire on it and if it had fire, then someone was already using it… But in his current situation, it was either enter there or die outside in the snow, and probably the one inside the cave was a nice person or Pokémon that would help him, or a huge beast that would finish him. He had to test his luck…

With a great effort he managed to stand up and with even more effort he made his way to the cave. Though it was close, it seemed so far… But in a couple of minutes he could finally approach it.

He entered and saw the fire. He could feel that blissful warmth inside the cave, almost like magic… And when he tried to get closer to the fire, before he could even take a step he fell to the ground and passed out.

Hours passed and he woke up. He felt a bit dizzy and tried to stand up, but the pain in his left shoulder and his right thigh made him change his mind. He looked outside, but the entrance seemed a bit further than when he entered. He noticed that it was already the night, and outside everything seemed like it was freezing, but incredibly inside of that cave everything was warm and nice, and maybe even too hot. The Lucario also noticed that even if the pain of the bites was still there, the pain of the burns had completely disappeared. The fighter didn't know how that could have happened, but it just did. Finally he rolled on his back and felt something over him and saw the fire beside him, but not too close to burn him. In resume, he realized that he was under a blanked beside the fire… Well, not exactly a blanket. In fact, he was under a ragged human coat.

"So… A person helped me… Of course, because any beast would do it…" He said for himself.

"If I were you, I would shut up right now."

The Lucario opened his eyes in surprise and looked at everywhere in search of the one that said that. It sounded like a feminine, but also very young voice. He looked at every corner of the cave, but everything was fruitless.

"Probably it was just my imagination…" He whispered for himself and lied on his back again, and when he finally was about to close his eyes and take a bit more of rest, he heard some steps. The fighter blinked and sat up again, his eyes directed to where he thought it come the sound of these short steps and he saw a small foxlike thing. He stared at it and at its dress. It was a bipedal fox about three feet tall, with large ears and a large amount of fur coming outside them. Its face was mostly white and its nose was red, like its eyes, and it had a witch hat on its head with a white ribbon on it. Its dress was mostly black, but it had some decorations and in the skirt it was wearing an apron. Its arms were white and it also had a white chest fur peeping outside of the neck of the outfit. It legs were black, and they had black knee socks on them. It was wearing black shoes like the ones that a school girl would wear, but somehow they fitted to its vulpine feet. In its tail it had a stick, and that made its tail seem very alike a brush…

The Lucario blushed as he saw it, and slowly stood up.

"Hey you little one… Were you the one who healed me?" He asked it with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I was. And why are you looking at me like that? Have you not ever seen a female Braixen in your life?" She asked him with a mix of cold and angry sight in her eyes and a disdainful smirk on her lips.

"W-well… I…" He stuttered and kneeled before her, leaning close to her face to give a soft smooch to her left cheek as a thank you. He looked at her with a smile, but before he could even react the small vixen grunted and slapped his cheek.

"Who are you to kiss me on the cheek?!" She grunted and turned around, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. The Lucario only rubbed his cheek with small tears forming on his eyes. He felt a bit hurt, but not from the slap but from her cold behave.

"Sorry…" He said to her and went near the fire to curl up under the ragged coat.

"Huff…" She replied and went to a corner of the cave, curling up very away from him, and when the Lucario noticed it he started to whimper and moan quietly, so she would not hear him. Little by little he fell asleep.

In the next morning he woke up, his eyes still wet from the cry of the last night. The Lucario sat up and looked down. The fire was still alive, and outside the storm was raging worse than the night before. He looked around in search for that Braixen, but he couldn't see her. He frowned and moaned. The poor jackal just used his paw to stroke the dirt in his boredom, looking down still, when he noticed something. Beside him, and opposite to the fire, there were two small piles over two rags. In one there were berries delicately placed and in the other there was a soft, tender piece of meat. He just stared at them and scratched the back of his head. Did she actually leave that for him or was it just a trap? He didn't know, so he just stared at the food for a couple of minutes until she showed up. The Lucario couldn't look at her in the eyes; he just remained quiet and immobile, looking at the food beside him.

"Huff… So you haven't eaten the food I got for you? Whatever, I don't care." She said and quickly walked over to her corner, very away from him, and curled up there. He felt even worse now, but quietly he started to eat.

During the rest of the day he just remained silent, staring at the Braixen on her corner. Far from the fire she lit just to be away from him. Did she actually find him that repulsive? He whimpered until the night came. The Braixen stood up and gazed at him before she made her way outside. He was about to ask where was she going to, but her cold gaze made him change his mind.

After she left he, alone in such a small cave, decided to go to sleep. He actually felt hurt from her coldness, from her sharpness. He liked her, and he wanted to be nice with her, but it seemed that she didn't even want to talk with him. She didn't even want to be close to him, and that was just disappointing. The poor Lucario just lied there, in a miserable ball of whimpering fur.

Day after day, night after night, was everything the same. He awoke, saw the food beside him, ate it and then she appeared. Nothing past that, not even a hello coming from the vixen.

His days were like that until he felt better and the storm ended. A week had passed since he entered in that cave and he was now fully in form, so it was time for him to leave. But he was a gentleman and though the vixen wanted nothing with him he should at least let her know that he was leaving, so she wouldn't set food for him the next day.

He decided to tell her the night of that day, so he could leave in the morning. The Lucario sat down beside the fire and waited for her to wake up. And when she did, he looked at her with a kind of sad sight.

"H-Hey… You…" He stuttered. And instead of directly walking to the entrance and leave to do whatever thing she did during the night, the Braixen tilted her head and walked over him.

"What do you want?" The vixen asked in her usual cold tone.

The male sighed; she still wanted nothing with him, but that wouldn't matter anymore.

"I am leaving. Tomorrow, so don't worry about my food. When I wake up I will leave, and like you probably won't be here I wanted to say good bye now." He looked at her with a serious sight, even though he felt miserable inside.

"Ok, whatever." She said in a rather uncaring tone and stood up before she made her way to the entrance and left the cave.

"Luuu…" The Lucario moaned. He knew that he was nothing for her, not even a friend, but she could have at least said good bye… The male just curled up in the miserable and insignificant pile of whimpering fur he was and tried to sleep as soon as he could. Feeling disliked by his crush he had nothing to do there.

And then, the final day came. The sun arose and the Lucario woke up. He tried to sit up, but an unusual weight pushed him down. His shoulder was a bit wet and he felt little arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace, also he could hear a fainted whimpering sound on his ear. He brushed his eyes with his paw and noticed that the small witch apprentice was holding him in a tight embrace, and that she was crying.

"L-Luuu?" He tilted his head a little and pushed her away slowly. "W-What are you doing?"

"D-Don't leave me!" The Braixen shouted and held his arm tightly. "D-Don't leave me alone like my trainer did… I don't know around these places…" She said with tears on her eyes and held his arm tightly in an embrace.

"O-Oh? Your trainer left you? I am sorry… B-But… Didn't you want to be away from me? D-Didn't you dislike me?" He asked her and sat up, holding her close to him. She noticed that he didn't have a chest spike like all the Lucarios, so she raised her sight and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"W-What happened to you…?" She asked. He sighed and set her down in front of him beside the fire.

"Well, I was looking around Eterna Forest when the snow storm started. I tried to hide in a hole, but it was the den of a Houndoom… It attacked me and bit my arm, but I used a Force Palm to take him off from me… It got paralyzed, but that didn't stop it from bite my leg. I tried to use my Bone Rush weapon but I cringed at the bite. I tried to run, but it used a Pursuit and then crunched my leg. I tried to run again, but when I was about to finally escape it used a flamethrower on me and burned my torso… I lost my chest spike somewhere during the fight. I crawled from the forest in search of some place to rest, but I found nothing until... I found this place… And you." He told her. The vixen listened to him and paid a lot of attention to him, and when he finished his story, she sat on his lap.

"Ah, well… At least you were luckier than me… My trainer brought me here and dressed me like me for a Pokémon Contest… But I lost, and he just released me here… I had to fight with nearly a hundred of wild beasts until I found this place… Huh… What's your name?" The Braixen spoke. The Lucario looked at her with a smile. She had finally shown some interest on him.

"My name is Sushi, how about yours?" He asked her and stroked her ear.

"My name is Zora…" She replied quietly, looking at him with her eyes still wet.

"Oh Zora… I was waiting for this moment… You finally talked to me… I am so happy…" The Lucario whispered to her and pulled her in a soft kiss, but this time on her lips. The vixen opened her eyes in surprise, but this time she let him do it.

The kiss was short, and he pulled out from it. The Braixen looked at him and slapped his cheek roughly, like she did the last time. He frowned, and looked at her with his eyes melting in tears.

"W-Why did you slap me…?" He asked her, moaning and whimpering.

"I slapped you because the kiss was too short." She grunted and pushed him before she pressed her lip to his. The little female closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the passion of their kiss. She stroked the cheek she just slapped, and the Lucario held the back of her head, kissing the smaller canine on his lap.

The Braixen let out a soft murr and the Lucario as well. He slipped his tongue out from his mouth and licked at her lips. She reacted and opened her mouth, letting him enter inside. Their tongues swirled and twirled together and their saliva mixed. The both with their eyes closed and focused on nothing but each other.

She finally pulled out from the kiss and gazed at him with a tender smile. He blushed and when she noticed that she giggled. The Braixen stroked the cheek of the Lucario; he stroked the back of her head.

"I agree… That was much better…" He said with a soft chuckle. "Oh Zora…"

"Yes?" She asked, still with her soft gaze on him.

"I want to be your mate…" The Lucario blushed and looked away from her in shame. The Braixen blushed as well, but she nodded at him.

"I-I want to be your mate too…" She replied, stuttering softly and quietly.

When the Lucario heard that his heart bumped inside his chest in joy. He turned his gaze to her again and pulled her closer to him. He lied on his back; she lied over him. The Lucario gently stroked the back of the head of the Braixen and she gently stroked at his cheek. His crush loved him too, and that made him feel happy, especially after the way she treated him. She went from cold and sharp to warm and soft in a week.

"Oh Zora… I want to make love with you…" He said, letting the passion and the heat of their moment take control of him.

"And what are you waiting for…?" She replied and sat up on his lap. The Braixen lied on her back and blushed. The Lucario sat up in front of her and stroked her soft legs. She looked so cute… So tender, that he longed to make her his.

He rolled her skirt over her thighs and exposed her hips. He saw that she was covered by her panties, but he knew exactly what to do with them. The jackal placed his paws on her hips and grabbed the side of her panties. Slowly pulling them down her he removed them and grabbed the clothing on his paws. He wanted to smell it and so he did. The scent of that piece of her clothing was so sweet and arousing that his member started to peep outside of his sheath. The Braixen could feel his musk filling the air and the Lucario noticed her scent being released from her intimate parts after he exposed them. He grabbed her hips again and she opened her legs to give him an easier access to her lovely female parts. As she did so he pushed his sheath against her slit and rubbed it with his groin. That made his member fully erect and hard, ready to enter inside his mate and mark her with his scent, letting everyone know that she was his. She moaned as he did so, he had just made her slit moist and ready for him.

"G-Gah… B-Brai…" She moaned and closed her eyes.

"L-Luuu…" He nodded at her and grabbed his member with his right paw and positioned it so his tip would rub between her lips. He gently pushed inside her, the female screamed in the pleasure her mate gave her. Little by little, inch by inch his member filled her tight and wet female parts and she just squirmed in her bliss. The male panted and looked at her mate, seeing how she was enjoying him. He finally pushed his member completely inside her and kept immobile for a moment. The female opened her eyes and smiled at him, her gaze asking for more. The Lucario understood and slowly removed his member, as slow as it entered until just the tip was inside of his mate before he pushed in a bit faster than before. The Braixen moaned and gasped; the Lucario grunted and humped her. Each time he pulled out was followed by a push back in faster than the one before, everything to please himself and his female.

The Braixen looked at her Lucario with heat and passion and he returned the gaze with love and lust. Her small a-cup teenager breasts bounced in her chest under her outfit, the male noticed it.

He suddenly stopped and grabbed her by her sides, lying on his back without pulling out from her and settling the female over his lap.

"L-Love… C-Can you r-ride me?" He asked her, keeping his member immobile inside her moist depths.

"B-Brai~!" She replied and nodded. The small vixen positioned her legs on his sides, one at each side and lifted her skirt, so he could see how his member entered inside her moist slit and how it was pulled out at each hump she made over his hips.

They both moaned. Her tongue lolled out from her mouth as she panted; his mouth and eyes closed shut as he grunted. His member twitched inside her and his knot started to inflate, pushing gently against her lips, wanting to tie her to him. She noticed he was close. She was close herself. Each hump she gave him became faster and faster and the small vixen could feel her own climax coming closer.

The Lucario held her tightly. He wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm back for much longer, and that cute outfit she had was a huge turn on for him.

Finally, the small Braixen howled out in pleasure and her walls clenched and squeezed around his member. She had approached her climax and the stimulation of her orgasm over the member of her mate forced him over the edge as well. His knot tied her to him as it entered inside her pleased walls and his seed flew from his member to her warm and needy womb.

She felt how he pleased her and marked her as his. He felt how her juiced covered his member, making him hers as well. Every male should know that the Braixen was of the Lucario and every female should know that the Lucario had owner~.

"W-Well… That is all… Now we need to wait… Because this little thing of yours won't let me do anything else than cuddle my fighter~!" The Braixen smiled and lied over him, holding his neck with her arms and smooching at her cute lovely mate. "Brai~!"

"Luuu~!" He chuckled and held her on his arms.

The minutes passed and his knot slowly deflated. He pulled out and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. The fire of the cave was still alive and warm, but now the weather outside was also nice to be winter. The evening was perfect to leave, but he wouldn't do it…

…


End file.
